coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
June Howson
June Howson served as a director on Coronation Street with 76 episodes to her credit (including one co-directed with Les Chatfield) from July 1967 to September 1969 with returns to the role in August 1975, July 1977 and from January 1991 to October 1999. In addition, she directed the Street insert for the 1969 edition of ITV's Christmas spectacular All Star Comedy Carnival. She was also the programme's producer from Episode 964 (23rd March 1970) to Episode 1017 (19th October 1970), and from Episode 1738 (12th September 1977) to Episode 1739 (14th September 1977). She was both a director and Executive Producer on Crown Court in the 1970s, and has directed episodes of ITV Playhouse, Weavers Green The War of Darkie Pilbeam (written by Tony Warren), Nearest and Dearest, A Family at War '', ''The House Of Elliott, The Case-Book of Sherlock Holmes and The Bill. Her other producer credits include Fallen Hero, The Practice and Capstick's Law. Episodes directed by June Howson 1960s 1967 (10 episodes) *Episode 690 (26th July 1967) *Episode 691 (31st July 1967) *Episode 696 (16th August 1967) *Episode 697 (21st August 1967) *Episode 703 (11th September 1967) *Episode 704 (13th September 1967) *Episode 709 (2nd October 1967) *Episode 710 (4th October 1967) *Episode 715 (23rd October 1967) *Episode 716 (25th October 1967) 1968 (4 episodes) *Episode 747 (12th February 1968) (Co-directed with Les Chatfield) *Episode 748 (14th February 1968) *Episode 753 (4th March 1968) *Episode 754 (6th March 1968) 1969 (2 episodes) *Episode 913 (24th September 1969) *Episode 914 (29th September 1969) 1970s 1975 (2 episodes) *Episode 1518 (4th August 1975) *Episode 1519 (6th August 1975) 1977 (2 episodes) *Episode 1724 (25th July 1977) *Episode 1725 (27th July 1977) 1990s 1991 (6 episodes) *Episode 3174 (14th January 1991) *Episode 3175 (16th January 1991) *Episode 3176 (18th January 1991) *Episode 3186 (11th February 1991) *Episode 3187 (13th February 1991) *Episode 3188 (15th February 1991) 1992 (11 episodes) *Episode 3343 (10th February 1992) *Episode 3344 (12th February 1992) *Episode 3345 (14th February 1992) *Episode 3458 (2nd November 1992) *Episode 3459 (4th November 1992) *Episode 3460 (6th November 1992) *Episode 3470 (30th November 1992) *Episode 3471 (2nd December 1992) *Episode 3472 (4th December 1992) *Episode 3482 (28th December 1992) *Episode 3483 (30th December 1992) 1993 (1 episode) *Episode 3484 (1st January 1993) 1995 (6 episodes) *Episode 3907 (11th September 1995) *Episode 3908 (13th September 1995) *Episode 3909 (15th September 1995) *Episode 3919 (9th October 1995) *Episode 3920 (11th October 1995) *Episode 3921 (13th October 1995) 1997 (10 episodes) *Episode 4244 (10th August 1997) *Episode 4245 (11th August 1997) *Episode 4246 (13th August 1997) *Episode 4247 (15th August 1997) *Episode 4280 (12th October 1997) *Episode 4281 (13th October 1997) *Episode 4282 (15th October 1997) *Episode 4283 (17th October 1997) *Episode 4318 (17th December 1997) *Episode 4319 (19th December 1997) 1998 (12 episodes) *Episode 4384 (12th April 1998) *Episode 4385 (13th April 1998) *Episode 4386 (15th April 1998) *Episode 4387 (17th April 1998) *Episode 4408 (24th May 1998) *Episode 4409 (25th May 1998) *Episode 4410 (27th May 1998) *Episode 4411 (29th May 1998) *Episode 4520 (6th December 1998) *Episode 4521 (7th December 1998) *Episode 4522 (9th December 1998) *Episode 4523 (11th December 1998) 1999 (10 episodes) *Episode 4612 (16th May 1999) *Episode 4613 (17th May 1999) *Episode 4614 (19th May 1999) *Episode 4615 (21st May 1999) *Episode 4636 (27th June 1999) *Episode 4637 (28th June 1999) *Episode 4700 (17th October 1999) *Episode 4701 (18th October 1999) *Episode 4702 (20th October 1999) *Episode 4703 (22nd October 1999) Other Coronation Street related works *All Star Comedy Carnival (1969) Category:Coronation Street directors Category:Coronation Street producers